Marty
Marty is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at Papa's Burgeria. Appearance Marty wears a maroon and white striped polo shirt with a floor vest and matching jeans with a grey belt. He has blonde, spiky hair and has a short beard. His shoes are black on the back and white on the front with white laces. He never wears his Burgeria uniform unless he's working. Flipdeck Info Marty is the spiky-haired guy behind the counter at Papa’s Burgeria. He got his full-time job from a Golden Ticket Customer contest held by Papa Louie. When he’s not flipping burgers, he’s strumming out three-chord songs on his guitar with his one and only sister, Clover, on drums. Ranks *Burgeria (Papa Louie version only) : 44 *Taco Mia: 33 *Freezeria: 8 *Pancakeria: 20 *Wingeria: 41 *Hot Doggeria: 6 *Cupcakeria: 59 *Freezeria HD: ? *Donuteria: 63 *Wingeria HD: ? *Pizzeria To Go!: 15 Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 olives (right) *22.5 minutes *Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Pork *Verde Sauce *Cheese *Loco Sauce *Peppers *Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria *Large Banana Sundae with Blueberries *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Waffle *Maple Syrup *Bacon Waffle *4 Butters *Drink **Large Chocolate Milk Papa's Wingeria *3 Atomic Shrimps *3 Atomic Wings *12 Red Peppers *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Regular Bun *Cheese *Onions *Ketchup *Sport Pepper *Tomato *Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Hyper Green **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Lettuce *Tomato *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Forest Green Frosting *Santa Cookie Drizzle (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) *Vanilla Drizzle *Cupcake 1: **Cherry **Tree Cookie (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Cherry **Gingerbread Man (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blueberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Roasted Romana (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Yule Spice (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *4 Meatballs *5 Basil Leaves (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *S'mores *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *Sprinkles *Waffle Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Wedge *2 Dipped Pretzels far apart Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut **Azuki Icing (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) **Sugarplum Drizzle **Boba Bubbles (Mini-Mallows in other holidays) *Regular French Cruller Donut filled with Hakuto Jelly (none in other holidays) **Orange Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Pumpkin Pon de Ring (Ring in other holidays) **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *3 BlazeBerry Shrimp *3 Atomic Wings *12 Red Peppers *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Colby Jack Cheese slices (left) *3 Basil Leaves (top right half) *6 Olives (left, bottom right half) *Well-done bake *4 pieces Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! He is one of the starting characters, along with Rita, in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! and he has no special skill. His weapon is a spatula like hers. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: He won to Mitch in the first round and Wally to the second. At the third round, he lost to Carlo Romano. He is no longer eligible to be selected for future Next Chefs tournaments as he is already a worker in the Burgeria. Trivia *Carlo Romano taught him his first guitar chords. *In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, he lost the Pepperoni Division Finals to Carlo Romano (his guitar tutor). *Marty makes a cameo in Papa's Taco Mia, and can be seen in line for the Taco Eating Contest along with Roy and Rita (all previous workers). * He is rarely unlocked in low ranks, this is only seen in Burgeria HD/To Go!, Pastaria, Freezeria and Pizzeria * He and Cooper are the only chefs so far to have younger siblings. * He is the only customer in Wingeria to order 12 of something (12 red peppers). * So far, Marty is the only member of Scarlett and the Shakers to be a chef. * He seems to like peppers, as he orders Red Peppers in Wingeria and Sport Peppers in Hot Doggeria. Unlocked Ingredients *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Milk. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Sport Pepper. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Forest Green Frosting. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Hakuto Jelly. Gallery Martyhuh.jpg|Marty confused Marty 2.jpg|Marty's Thumbs-Up pic. Brotherandsister.png|Marty with Clover angrymarty.JPG|"All you gave me was a taco with a hill of peppers! I'm leaving here, dork!" Mf.png|Marty grading his taco Marty 2.png|Marty about to order in Freezeria M.jpg|Marty among the "M" customers Frame03.jpg Frame02-300x178.jpg Frame011-300x178.jpg Marty.PNG|Marty. Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous workers standing in line for the contest. PM.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria, which is very hard to do. Marty and Clover.png|Marty with Clover in Pizzeria. Burgeria hd.png|The Burgeria HD icon with Marty in it. Poor Marty.png|"Um..." When Burgers Attack! - Marty.jpg|Marty in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Burgeria banner1.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Marty.png|Perfect in Pancakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Marty.png|Another perfect for Cupcakeria Marty Perfect in Pastaria.PNG|A perfect order for Marty in Pastaria. 500,000 Likes!.jpg|Scarlett and the Shakers Perfect Pasta for Marty 2.png|Another perfect in Pastaria Perfect Pasta for Marty 3.png|Another perfect in Pastaria Papa's Pastaria - Marty with a cup of coffee during Christmas.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-26-01-071.jpg Marty unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Burger day!.jpg Sarge Fan perfect.png|Sarge Fan! perfect with Marty 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png|Marty last in line for a hot dog (Donuteria) Marty before star customer.png Marty Freezeria Perfect.png|Marty's perfect sundae! Remorseful Marty.png|Marty after a terrible work day. Marty Taco Mia Perfect.png|Marty loves his perfect taco. "I should work here!" Martyperfect.png|Marty loves his perfect wings!!! Martymadehissistermad.jpg|Why are you doing this? She's your sister! Image-1423336399.jpg|Marty did a good job. The wing cooker is perfectly pleased! 2015-03-09-23-48-45.jpg|Marty's Perfect Sundae in Papa's Freezeria HD|link=MartyPerfectFreezeriaHD Fanart File:Nonecansee-d4ttx6x.jpg|Marty vs Maggie drawingpad3.jpg|A drawing of Marty, made by the Forum User Blaze The Cat. 140826_133907.png|Another Marty drawing made by the forum user Blaze The Cat. Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Marty marty.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Scarlett and the Shakers Category:M Characters